Season Five
Season Five of The Dolce premiered on 15 March 2020. The renewal of The Dolce for a Fifth season was announced by the CW on January 20, 2020. On May 02, 2019, the CW announced that it would consist of 26 episodes. Season Summary The Dolce, are plummeted into chaos after the Black Plague ravages the land and creeps inside the castle, threatening lives and the stability of their new rule, and war Cast and Characters Main Cast * Sam Riley as Charles Dolce (22/22) * Alexander Vlahos as James Dolce (22/22) * Emma Watson as Margaret Dolce (22/22) * Benjamin Walker as Ivan Dolce (22/22) * Megan Follows as Katarina Dolce (22/22) * Anna Popplewell as Anne Dolce (22/22) * Sara Bolger as Madeline Dolce (6/22) Recurring Cast * Tom Holland as Henry Dolce * Lotte Verbeek as Maria Wellington * Rebecca Liddiard as Marie Dolce * Emmy Rossum as Margaret Elisabeth Stuart * Freya Mavor as Margaret Jane Seaton * Gina McKee as Katarina Henriette Flemmig Guest Cast * Damian Lewis as John Wellington (1/22) * Bradley James as Lorenzo Dolce * Rebecca Benson as Marie Barry Episodes ' Season 5 Episode 1.PNG|What Was The Outcome Of Disaster|link=What Was The Outcome Of Disaster Season 5 Episode 2.PNG|The Great Plotters Needs To Be Killed|link=The Great Plotters Needs To Be Killed Season 5 Episode 3.PNG|This Secret Is Just Between Me and You|link=This Secret Is Just Between Me and You Season 5 Episode 4.PNG|Suffering From Ill Health And Physical Disability|link=Suffering From Ill Health And Physical Disability Season 5 Episode 5.PNG|My Pneumonia Is Getting Worse|link=My Pneumonia Is Getting Worse Season 5 Episode 6.PNG|The Black Death Is Back But It Worse Than Before|link=The Black Death Is Back But It Worse Than Before Season 5 Episode 7.PNG|Margo Suffers Greatly From The Black Death And Comes Close To Death|link=Margo Suffers Greatly From The Black Death And Comes Close To Death Season 5 Episode 8.PNG|The Whole Palace Becomes Effected By The Plague|link=The Whole Palace Becomes Effected By The Plague Season 5 Episode 9.PNG|All I See Is Ghosts Part 1|link=All I See Is Ghosts Part 1 Season 5 Episode 10.PNG|All I See Is Ghosts Part 2|link=All I See Is Ghosts Part 2 Season 5 Episode 11.PNG|All I See Is Ghosts Part 3|link=All I See Is Ghosts Part 3 Season 5 Episode 12.PNG|The Numbers Of The Plague Is Increasing|link=The Numbers Of The Plague Is Increasing Season 4 Episode 19.PNG|The Plague Comes With A Sacrifice|link=The Plague Comes With A Sacrifice Season 5 Episode 13.PNG|The Plague Is Over But It Leaves Bitterness|link=The Plague Is Over But It Leaves Bitterness Season 5 Episode 14.PNG|A Ceremony For All Those Who Lost There Lives In The Plague|link=A Ceremony For All Those Who Lost There Lives In The Plague Season 5 Episode 15.PNG|Prince Ivan Returns Home From War With A Great Victory|link=Prince Ivan Returns Home From War With A Great Victory Season 5 Episode 16.PNG|Prince Ivan’s 24 Birthday Party|link=Prince Ivan’s 24 Birthday Party Season 5 Episode 17.PNG|There Is No Time For Happiness is Italy|link=There Is No Time For Happiness is Italy Season 5 Episode 18.PNG|There Is Some Interesting News On The Front Line|link=There Is Some Interesting News On The Front Line Season 5 Episode 19.PNG|The Greatest War Is Not Over Yet|link=The Greatest War Is Not Over Yet Season 5 Episode 20.PNG|This Is Not The Army We Fought Before We Need Help|link=This Is Not The Army We Fought Before We Need Help Season 5 Episode 21.PNG|For Your King, For Italy And Queen Catherine|link=For Your King, For Italy And Queen Catherine Season 5 Episode 22.PNG|While I’m King Of Italy It Would Never Fall|link=While I’m King Of Italy It Would Never Fall Season 5 Episode 23.PNG|We Are Losing This War|link=We Are Losing This War Season 5 Episode 24.PNG|Your Are The Regent Of Italy You Have No Longer Privilege Of Obeying Your Heart|link=Your Are The Regent Of Italy You Have No Longer Privilege Of Obeying Your Heart Season 5 Episode 25.PNG|Let Me Show You How Its Really Done|link=Let Me Show You How Its Really Done reign-spinoff-rumors.jpg|We Have More Power Than You Can Ever Believe|link=We Have More Power Than You Can Ever Believe Season 5 Episode 27.PNG|Never Underestimate A Queens Mother|link=Never Underestimate A Queens Mother Season 5 Episode 28.PNG|To Eliminate A Threat You Need To Take Them At The Root|link=To Eliminate A Threat You Need To Take Them At The Root Season 5 Episode 29.PNG|Our Battle Is Here Not On The Battle Field|link=Our Battle Is Here Not On The Battle Field Season 5 Episode 30.PNG|In Honour For Our Deceased Brother|link=In Honour For Our Deceased Brother '